


Omaha

by SakkaTheZen



Category: American Football RPF, FOX NFL Sunday RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: BDSM, Drew knows it, M/M, Male Slash, NHL RPF, Oneshot, Peyton's a freak, Safeword Use, allusion to incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakkaTheZen/pseuds/SakkaTheZen
Summary: Peyton and Drew. BDSM. Drew gets outta hand. Peyton has to use his safeword. Disclaimer: I don’t own these guys, I only write this for my own enjoyment, and all of this is pure fantasy, particularly the quarterbacks all being closet gays.
Relationships: Peyton Manning/Drew Brees
Kudos: 3





	Omaha

"Omaha!"

“Okay, okay… How’s this?”

“Mmmmm…better. Mmmm.. ahhhh Ahh ahh…”

“Oh yeah, you like that, don’t you?”

“Mmmmmyesss… Mmmm. Mpf---hey…HEY!”

“Whatsa matter, big boy?”

“C’mon Drew… Lighten up on me!”

“Awww, Peypey, I thought you liked it rough!”

“Well… Sometimes. Just… ahhh… OWW!”

“Take it! Take it like the horse you are!”

“Jeeziz, Drew! Give me a br--- AHHH!”

“Omaha?”

“Naw, it’s okay… That’s good… Ahhh, that’s SOOO good…”

“Yeah… That’s my little slut… Rrrrrrrr….”

*smack SMACK SMACK*

“OMAHA! OMAHA!”

“Omaha, my ass! I was just—“

“Goddammit, Drew, are you gonna do this right?”

“What am I doing wrong?”

“Well, for Chrissakes, please remember that you have a human under you, for one!”

“You’re soft.”

“I am not! I can take a hell of a lot, but you’re being way too rough!”

“Hmpf. I guess I just get carried away with you subbing, that’s all.”

“Take it a little easier, okay?”

“How’s this?

“Mmmmm…. Ahhmmm. Mmm. That’s good…that’s….really good…”

“Yesss, Peyton my boy, my little bitch…”

“Mmmmm…harder… Harder… Wait…”

“Harder?”

“Maybe not.”

“Hey… I gotta question.”

“Mmmkay…?”

“Why do you use your little brother’s ‘hike’ audible as your safe word?”

“Ahhh… Welll… … Uhmmm…”

“Do I want to know?”

“Naw, probably not.”

“You freak.

“You know it.”

“Mmmmm… MY freak. Right now, you’re MY freak.”

“Yes sir, I am. What is thy bidding, my master?”

*chuckle* “I’m sure I can think of something.”


End file.
